YunJae Rommate Love You Chap1
by MrYJ
Summary: Jung Yunho Dan Kim Jaejoong sama-sama di usir dari rumah, mereka meminta tolong kepada kedua sahabatnya untuk menemukan sebuah apartement, tetapi saat di sana mereka justru mendapati Satu apartement untuk mereka. dan bagaimana kehidupan YunJae saat bersama?-Bad summary


Annyeong^^

aku pengguna baru nihh, maaf ya jika jelek.

Happy Reading^^

"cepat pergi dari sini….

BLAAAMM

Seorang namja tampan mendengus kesal menatap sebuah rumah mewah yg terpampang di depannya, menghela nafas mengambil sebuah ponsel yang berada di sakunya, menempelkan di telinga kanannya.

"yaaa Changmin-ah carikan aku sebuah apartemen baru sekarang juga cepat. "

"yaaa yaaa hyung de_

Pip

Panggillan terpustus secara sepihak

Namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, ia di usir oleh seorang ahjummah yang menyewakan sebuah rumah kecil untuknya. Yuuupp seperti mengekost, namja tampan itu lupa sangat lupa untuk membayar uang rumahnya. Yaa jadinya ia terlantar sekarang.

Drrrttt Drrttt

Ponsel yang berada di genggamannya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"yobseyo~~

"yobseyo~~

"hyung kau pergila di jalan bla bla bla ne~ temanku menyewakan apatement itu untuk mu. .

"ahh gomawoyo Minnie aku akan segera melesat kesana gomawo ne~~

"ne yasudah yaa aku mau menjemput kyu ku. .

"ne~~

Namja tampan itu tersenyum kembali, memang Namja jangkung yang bernama Minnie itu selalu bisa di andalkan, meski ia sering sekali membuat Namja tampan ini marah tetapi ia juga sangat baik padanya. Melangkahkan kakinya ke mobil miliknya menarik gas menuju alamat yang changmin beri.

######### I Love #########

"junsu-ahh. . ."desah seorang namja tampan err ralat Cantik namja Cantik. ia menagkup wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh.

"wae hyungku sayang. . ."Namja yang bernama junsu itu mencubit pipi Namja cantik itu.

"aku harus pindah hari ini dari rumahku, kontrak perusahaan sudah selesai dan pemberian rumah dari perusahaan harus aku kembalikan. . . aku harus pindah di mana eoh?"jelas namja cantik itu menceritakan peluk kesalnya.

Benar.

Namja cantik itu bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar, kenapa ia tidak memiliki keluarga atau rumah sendiri. Singkat jawabannya.

Ia tinggal sendiri di kota seoul untuk sebuah pekerjaan dan belajar melanjutkan kuliahnya, ia rela meninggalkan keluarganya yang berada di chungnam jauh dengan kota seoul.

"hyung yuchun punya satu tempat kosong, apartement yang biasa , kau mau. . ."tawar junsu.

Untung saja namja berpipi chubby itu memikirkan sesuatu, dan benar pacarnya Park Yuchun pernah menawarkan sebuah apartemen sederhana yang berada di dekat taman kota.

Namja cantik itu berbinar indah, kemudian ia berdiri menarik tangan junsu "ikut hyung untuk membereskan baju hyung yang masih di lemari suie. . "

******* Love is *****

BRUUMM BRUMMM

KREEEEEEKKK

Seorang namja cantik membuka pintu mobilnya, melihat secarik kertas yang di berikan oleh sepupunya Kim Junsu. Menatap sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Apartemen Rising Sun' dan di bawahnya ada namja jalan yang berada di situ.

Namja cantik itu menurunkan semua barang bawaannya di jok belakang. Tidak banyak yang ia bawa hanya beberapa satu koper berisikan baju miliknya dan barang kesukaannya.

BRUUUMMM

Sebuah mobil putih persis milik Namja cantik -yang sedang mengambil barangnya- terparkir indah di sebelah kanan Namja Cantik.

Namja cantik itu menatap mobil tersebut, saat matanya menangkap sosok Tampan yang duduk di jok pengemudi, kepalanya menunduk hormat. Dan Namja Tampan tersebut menunduk juga tanda hormat.

Namja cantik itu menggeret kopernya untuk segera masuk ke dalam apartemen barunya. Maninggalkan Namja tampan yang juga mengambil koper di jok belakang mobil miliknya.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu bersenandung riang memasuki lift yang tadi sempat ia tunggu, kemudian masuk ke dalam.

CEKLEK

Sebuah tangan mencegah pergerakan pintu lift yang akan tertutup dengan otomatis, kemudian terlihatlah namja Tampan tadi memasuki lift yang sama dengan Namja Cantik tersebut.

GREEB

Tangan namja cantik yang tadi ingin memencet tombol lift di lanta 5 terpaksa bersentuhan dengan sebuah jemari indah yang juga ingin memencet tombot nomer 5 di situ. Ternyata mereka di lantai yang sama.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Namja cantik itu untuk memencet tombol tersebut. Setelah itu Namja cantik itu mengagguk memberi hormat pada Namja Tampan, dan di balas oleh namja tampan itu dengan bungkuk dan senyuman.

KLIIINGG

Lift itu terbuka bersama.

Namja cantik itu berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan lift, sedangkan namja tampan itu juga melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, jalur yang sama dengan namja cantik tersebut.

KREEEEETTT KREEETTT

Bunyi decitan koper yang di bawa oleh namja cantik itu terasa begitu keras dan cepat, langkah demi langkah ia lewati demi menghindari Namja tampan yang berjalan di belakangnya, Namja Asing yang sudah dua kali ini bertemu tak sengaja dengannya, memang baru bertemu dan melihat senyum manis Namja tampan itu. tapi siapa tau jika Namja tampan itu berbuat jahat kepadanya. Hingga ia menatap sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka '246' nomer apartemen miliknya yang di berikan junsu.

TEEEKK

Eh?

Mata jaejoong membelalak kaget saat kunci apartemen tersebut bertabrakkan dengan sebuah kunci lagi.

"eoh? Kau. ..

"aku dulu noona yang tinggal disini. . .

"mian aku namja dan bukan yeoja tuan, aku bertempat tinggal di sini…. Aku juga yang sudah sampai duluan.

"aku yang bertempat tinggal disini noo err salah Tuan, aku memesan dari temanku Minnie. .

"aku juga, temankulah yang merekomendasikan tempat ini. ..

Mereka saling berdebat tentang 'Siapa yang akan tinggal di apartemen sederhana ini'

Namja Cantik menghentikan celotehannya berdebat tentang apartemen, ia mulai kesal. Di ambilnya ponsel genggam miliknya yang ada di saku jaket tebalnya. Apa junsu membohonginya. . ? tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, mengingat junsu selama ini baik kepadanya.

Sedangkan di lain sisi.

Namja tampan itu mengambil ponselnya, mengetik beberapa nomer dan akan memarahin Namja jangkung itu jika ia membohonginya. Mana mungkin apartemennya sama dengan Namja kelewat Cantik itu. immposibble

"yobseyo. . ."

"yaa junsu-ah apa kau tak salah memberikan nomer kamar untukku eoh?

"yobseyo. . ."

"yaa changmin-ah apa nomer kamarku benar 246 eoh?

"ani hyung wae?

"aku bertemu seorang namja aneh, kata dirinya ia juga bertempat tinggal di sini"

"hehe mian hyung kata chunnie memang ada satu orang lagi, soalnya tak ada kamar lagi di situ jadi mian aku tak memberitahumu. .

"yaa junsu_

Pip

"nee hyung. . wae?

"apa kau tak salah?

"kata yuchun hyung itu, dia yang memiliki apartemen itu bukan, tapi kata dia ada satu orang lagi yang menempati kamar tersebut. Soalnya tak ada lagi kamar yang kosong.

Mian hyung aku tak memberitahumu. .

"yaaa yaa Minnie ta_

Pip

Namja cantik dan Namja Tampan itu saling bertatapan setelah ia menelephone seseorang yang sudah menyuruhnya tinggal disana. Kemudian -

TEEEKK TEEEKK TEEKK

CEKLEK

Mereka saling berebut kenop pintu untuk bisa membuka pinta apartemen itu, tapi akhirnya namja cantik itu lah yang duluan bisa membuka pintu tersebut. Tak lama mereka masuk dengan berebutan, dan sekarang berlari masuk memasuki ruangan itu. mata mereka memandang kaget melihat ruangan sederhana yang hanya berisikan ruangan besar ada dua kasur mini, dan satu kamar untuk toilet, ahh chaka~ chaka~ ada satu lorong untuk dapur dan satu ruang makan mini.

"kasurmu itu dan kasurku itu. . .

"kau lebih besar tuan berwajah kecil. . jadi ranjangmu itu. . .

"andwae tubuhmu minim seperti perempuan, kau di sana. .

"andwae aku di sini. .

"okey kita adu gunting batu kertas otte?

"ne siapa takut. .

Hana Dul Sett

"aku menang bukan, jadi aku di sini tuan ber_ "yunho Jung Yunho. . "perkataan namja cantik itu terpotong dengan perkenalan nama namja tampan itu. "ah ne~~ jaejoong imnida kim jaejoong. . .

Mereka saling terdiam menatap tajam mata keduanya, jaejoong berjalan meneggor bahu kekar yunho dengan kasar, lalu meninggalkan yunho yang di ikuti yunho di belakangnya.

Memasukkan barang-barang mereka bersama-sama satu per satu dengan hati yang buruk, menatap sengit keduanya. Kenapa mereka seperti itu. jelas saja. siapa yang mau tinggal bersama eoh dan asal kalian tau yunho sangat menjengkelkan,tidak mau mengalah dengan dirinya, terbukti saat tadi mereka memasuki pintu apartemen bersamaan membuat tubuh mereka menempel dan tak bisa masuk, dan dengan terpaksa jaejoong mundur mengalah. Itu lah yang membuat jae tidak senang dengan namja tersebut.

"aku akan mengambil lagi. . ."pekik jaejoong, membuat senyum meleceh di bibir yunho.

Yunho mengikutinya, tetapi naasss ia terjatuh.

DUUKK

Kenapa terjatuh? Jawabannya singkat. Jaejoong membuka pintu toilet yang dekat dengan pintu lalu menendangnya saat yunho ingin berjalan menuju pintu alhasil yunho jatuh dan pingsan di tempat. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya membelalak kaget saat mendapati yunho pingsan di depan pintu kamar apartemen.

Di goncang-goncangnya tubuh yunho dengan pelan, di letakkannya kelima jari jaejoong seperti 'bye' di depan wajah yunho berharap yunho membuka matanya. Tapi nihil yunho tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya.

Sampai jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah yunho, lebih dekat lagi dan lagi. Saat sudah beberapa meter saja, jaejoong memundurkan wajahnya menatap yunho dengan raut muka melas dan khawatir. Di lihatnya kedua mata elang itu bergerak-gerak lucu mengerjap dan mulai membuka matanya, membuat senyum manis merekah di bibir cherry kim jaejoong.

Yunho yang baru sadar dari pingsannya, hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat mata indah jaejoong menatapnya dengan senang dan bibir cherry itu yang menyunggingkan senyum indah.

DEG

Eoh?

Apa yang di fikirkan kedua namja ini, baru saja bertemu sudah menatap bibir keduanya, sangat sangat mencurigakan. Kedua namja itu mulai berdiri.

Jaejoong yang merasa bersalah membantu yunho untuk berbaring di ranjangnya. Menidurkan namja tampan itu dengan pelan.

"gwenchana?

"ne gomawo. .

"mianhae. .

"gwenchana jae-ah. . ya sudah aku mau berenang dulu. . gwenchana. . "yunho mengelus-elus puncak rambut jaejoong, dan setelah itu meninggalkan jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum senang, ternyata roomatenya tak seburuk itu. yunho tak marah ataupun apa, ia malah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Jaejoong mulai membenahi barangnya, membuat pagar pembatas yang di beri sebuah lemari kecil untuk meletakkan buku-bukunya, dan ada satu tali seperti jemuran yang membatasi mereka, sangat lucu.

.

.

.

~ Yunho Pov ~

Apa ini? Kenapa aku begitu gugup jika menatapnya saja, apa lagi saat melihatnya tersenyum ke arahku. Shiitt dan lagi tadi aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ini benar-benar bukan diriku, jung yunho apa kau tak normal. Jangan sampai kau menyukai namja cantik itu, meskipun changmin dan yuchun juga menyukai sesame jenis. Tapi aku berbeda aku tak menyukai sesame jenis tidak tidak.

Lebih baik aku berenang, mencairkan pikiran anehku ini.

….

Aku mulai menceburkan diriku di kolam renang, memang hobiku berenang. Untung teman changmin itu memberikan kolam besar di apartemen miliknya jadi aku tak perlu jauh-jauh pergi ke pemandian bukan.

Saat tubuhku benar-benar basah dan sudah di putaran ke 3, aku mulai naik ke atas, tapi bayangan jaejoong benar-benar sudah masuk di pikiranku. Tawanya dan wajah khawatirnya yang ada di depanku, senyum indahnya yang ia berikan untukku tadi, sudah sangat mengganggu pikiranku.

Aissshhh

Kim jaejoong

Kau sungguh mengganggu, lebih baik aku cepat tidur karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.

~ Yunho Pov End ~

~ author pov ~

Sudah sangat malam sekarang dan jaejoong masih terjaga dalam tidurnya dan laptop yang masih menyala di depan tepat di ranjang minni nya. Ia mulai mengetik-etik tulisannya seputar tugas skripsinya. Wait. . jangan heran karena namja cantik ini selain bekerja ia juga harus belajar lagi untuk mendapatkan gelar yang pantas untuknya.

Tadi saat yunho pergi ia sudah membuat berbagai note untuk di hafalkan, tugas untuknya sangat berat. Menghafal berbagai kalimat panjang untuk di skripsikan. Benar-benar. .

Tangannya ia rentangkan, akhirnya sudah selesai juga tugasnya Dan sekarang ia pergi tidur.

###### Smile for you ######

At Morning

Jaejoong sudah bangun sedari pagi tadi, saat matahari masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh bumi. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka, tetapi ia harus melanjutkan tugas kuliahnya.

Yunho yang baru bangun membuka selimut hijaunya, ia berjalan menuju toilet hanya untuk membersihkan diri, tak terasa senyum kim jaejoong menyertai kepergian yunho.

Yunho membuka closet Toilet itu, ia mendapati sebuah kertas kuning bertuliskan 'sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan jika kau mendapatkan sebuah bla bla bla'

Yunho tersenyum membaca kertas itu, ia mencabutnya dan menempelkan kembali saat ia sudah selesai memakai closet.

.

.

.

Note: kegiatan mereka aku enggak kasih, jadi di sini aku certain mereka pas berdua ajah yaa. Pas di apartemen jadi biar gk terlalu panjang hihi :D kan judulnya love is apartemen.

At Night 2 days à

Jaejoong menuliskan beberapa deret kalimat di kertas berwarna kuning, tugas kampusnya yang berat sekali membuatnya harus begadang setiap malamnya. Tugas tentang yaaa ia ikut sekolah untuk koki, mungkin saja ia bisa menjadi koki dan meninggalkan bisnisnya. Memang cita-cita jaejoong menjadi koki dan bukan pebisnis arrasseo~~

Di tempelkannya kertas terakhir di dinding dekat ranjang, di tutupnya laptop miliknya sendiri. Saat ia baru saja akan tidur tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit dan ingin membuat air kecil. Jadinya ia sedikit tergesa-gesa tak terasa jika di depannya ada meja..

DUUUUKKK

Ia menabrak meja itu, membuat suara keributan untung saja ia cepat terdiam jadi tidak ada suara keras lagi. Mengingat ia tidak tinggal sendirian, jadi yaaa ia tak mau membuat roomatenya terganggu hanya karena dirinya bukan.

Saat sudah kembali , jaejoong menyalakan laptopnya lagi. Karena yaaa tak mau membuat dirinya malu di depan dosen 2 hari lagi, ia menyiapkan perbekalan. Hihi :D

TIIINGG

Lampu tengah bersinar, menandakan ada seseorang yang menyalakan lampu tersebut dan apa kalian tau jika saklar lampu itu adanya di samping nakas yunho. jaejoong menebak pasti yunho lah yang bangun jam yang sudah menunjukkan pagi hari ini.

Jaejoong mulai melangkah melihat sebelahnya, matanya melotot kaget dan bibirnya terkekeh geli saat di lihatnya yunho tengah seperti orang yang sedang berfoto, benar-benar lucu. Sepertinya ia mengigau, apaa yang sedang kau mimpikan yunho-ah sehingga membuatmu tampak bodo di depan jaejoong dengan tutup mata berwarna hijau yang melingkar di wajahmu.

Jaejoong semakin terkekeh geli melihat tingkah yunho, dan sampai terakhir yunho menidurkan dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong kembali ke ranjangnya melanjutkan apa yang sudah ia kerjakan tadi.

.

.

.

At morning 3 days

Jaejoong duduk dengan santai memakan makanan buatannya, menunggu roomatenya untuk bergabung dengannya. Ini hari minggu jadi ia libur dan pasti roomatenya itu juga pasti libur.

"haii jae. . ."suara ini, ini milik yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap, benar yunho itu. kemudian mengajak yunho untuk duduk bersama.

"makanlah aku yang memasak ini semua. . .

"jeongmal?

"ne~~

Hmm

Setelah itu mereka terdiam bersama, rasa canggung menyerap mereka mendominasi keadaan mereka berdua. Sampai yunho membuka suaranya lagi.

"kau mau berteman denganku. . ?

Eoh?

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tak percaya yunho, apa yang sudah ia katakana eoh? Selama ini ia menganggapnya apa?

"ahh ani~~ maksudnya kita hanya teman kan?

"ne yunho-ah. . kita teman. Kau libur hari ini?

"ne aku libur, wae?

"kka ke taman bermain, ku dengar taman di sekitar sini sangat indah"

"benarkah? Kka. . .

Jaejoong tersenyum senang mengingat yunho mau di ajak untuk berjalan bersama ke taman bermain. Memang seperti anak kecil, tapi ia tak peduli. Lebih baik ke taman bermain dari pada ia harus pergi ke mall membosankan.

Taman bermain

Jaejoong berlarian kesana kemari, ia sangat suka ke adaan taman yang seperti ini. Sejukkk sekali dan banyak bunga sakura putih yang ada di pinggiran jalan taman.

Yunho yang melihat itu hanya mengikuti kemana jaejoong pergi, ia juga merasa senang dan nyaman hanya dengan berjalan-jalan bersama.

"yunho-ah apa kau bisa menggoyangkan pohon besar ini?"tanya jaejoong menunjuk pohon besar sakura putih di sebelahnya.

"akan ku coba. . ."

Kyaaaaaa~~

Girang jaejoong saat banyak sekali bunga sakura yang jatuh di atas kepalanya, benar- benar mengasikkan.

"yun lihat ini. . "

Jaejoong berlari dari arah jauh menuju pohon sakura yang besar, dan saat sudah di pohon besar kakinya ia injakkan tepat di pohon sakura tersebut.

Yunho terkekeh geli, kemudian ia mengikuti apa yang di lakukan jaejoong tadi. Saat selesai mereka saling bertatapan dan tertawa terkekeh bersama.

Lalu melanjutkan berjalannya lagi.

Jaejoong menggandeng lengan yunho, menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan atas kekar milik yunho. ia sudah kecapekan berlarian terus seperti anak kecil. Hingga ia melihat seorang ahjussi penjual ice cream.

"yunho-ah mari kita berlomba memakan ice cream. . .kka itu ahjussinya. . "yunho tersenyum mengejek, lalu ia berjalan ke penjual ice cream yang tak jauh dari tempatnya .

Setelah kembali yunho hanya memasang tampang sedihnya "mianhae jae ahjussi itu bilang ini yang terakhir. . .jadi untukmu. ."beri yunho ke jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dan malah menggeleng.

"ani~ untuk kita berdua. . ."

Yunho dan jaejoong duduk bersama mereka memakannya bergantian dan saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Sungguh sangat romantic bukan.

END OR DELETE

Mind Review


End file.
